


Smile for the Camera

by loozje



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Barebacking, Fucking on Camera, M/M, NSFW, PWP, TW:sexual Harrasment, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loozje/pseuds/loozje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur has been harrassing Hiccup again, claiming he can fuck Hiccup better than his boyfriend Jack. Finally Astrid cooks up a naughty plan that could make the redhead back off for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the Camera

Dagur was at it again. Seriously, couldn’t this guy take a hint?!

“You free tonight?” The redhead asked with one hand pressed against the lockers Hiccup was uncomfortably leaning against, completely towering over him. “’Cuz I was thinking we could hook up and have a little fun.”

“No, thank you. Not interested.” Hiccup cut him off sharply. Dagur, however, wasn’t one to give up so easily.

“Why not? Afraid I’ll make you scream so loudly everyone in town will be able to hear you?”

“Yeah, scream in terror and pain more likely.” He said, while shifting around, trying to find a way out of the Brute’s hold.

“Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. Now is not the time for the funny, I’m being serious.” Dagur responded, grabbing Hiccup’s chin so he couldn’t look away anymore. “I bet I could fuck you so good, you won’t even be thinking of anyone else ever again.”

“Answer is still no.” Hiccup slapped his hand away and finally managed to squirm out of the hold. “Besides, I already have a boyfriend who is more capable of doing just that.”

“Boyfriend, Smoyfriend. You’re only saying that because you haven’t had a taste of my cock yet. I could make him disappear, you know.” Dagur said, getting into one of his dangerous moods.

“How about you disappear.” Hiccup snarled under his breathe. He wanted to avoid triggering one of Dagur’s Deranged episodes, but was getting increasingly annoyed at him threatening one of his loved ones. Again.

Dagur almost seemed ready to just grab him right then and there, but at that same moment Astrid and Jack appeared around the corner. Quickly gasping light of the situation, they immediately swarmed to Hiccup’s side, because yeah, there was strength in numbers. All three faces dared Dagur to try something, but the lunatic, for once having sense, angrily turned around in defeat and stomped away.

“You okay?” Jack immediately asked.

“Other than the fact that I now have to get rid of a few disgusting mental images, yeah I’m fine.” Hiccup said shuddering. “I think I am starting to lean more towards your idea, Astrid, and lock him up in a cage.”

“True, but the law kind of send that idea down the drain.” The blonde shrugged. “But there should be a different way to get him to back off for good.”

“How? The asshole blatantly ignores the word no.” Jack inquired.

“Yes. He doesn’t do well with verbal commands, so you have to give him some visuals.” She said smirking, doing that eyebrow thingy again that seriously creeped Hiccup out.

“Already tried that. I always crank up the PDA when he’s around, but he won’t budge.” Jack slouched against Hiccup, obviously just as upset with the situation as Hiccup.

“That’s because those things are part of a romantic relationship.” She sounded incredibly pleased, as if she had finally figured it out. “He doesn’t want that with Hiccup, He just wants to sleep with him.”

“Are you telling us to go fuck in front of Dagur.” Hiccup asked dumbfounded, as he caught onto her trail of thought. Astrid only smiled brighter.

“In a way.”

*****

Which is why they found themselves, hours later, alone in Hiccup’s bedroom. Astrid was testing her video camera, while Jack was getting supplies such as lube and condoms. Both of them seemed to be extremely calm for what was about to happen.

Hiccup didn’t know what to think. After all, it kind of was unusual to ask your best friend to film you fucking your boyfriend, wasn’t it? And Hiccup usually was a little shy about these things.

So why didn’t it bother him that much? In fact, he didn’t seem to mind at all, actually getting a little excited about the idea of getting fucked on camera.

He supposed, he trusted Astrid enough to watch. And besides, if they could fuck in front of his cat, Toothless, who was his other best friend; he supposed they could fuck in front of his human best friend as well.

Jack, on the other hand, hadn’t minded at all. Even though the white haired boy wasn’t particularity into having sex in front of other people, he still seemed eager to try whatever would work to get Dagur to back off from trying to steal his boyfriend.

“Okay, the camera’s all set. I’m ready when you are.” Astrid said from the edge of the room. The red light on the camera indicating that they were being recorded.

“I’m good to go.” Jack smiled that smile that always got Hiccup into the mood, which just wasn’t fair. Two could play that game however.

“Let’s get started then.” He said flinging his bathrobe off, showing his naked body. He immediately held Jack’s gaze and he loved having that power over his boyfriend. He slowly crept towards the boy, hopefully putting on a good show for the camera, and straddled the entranced boy.

Touching his boyfriend’s naked flesh snapped Jack out of his trance. He grasped Hiccup’s sided and began to run his hand up and down them, warming the boy and pulling him closer to him. Hiccup fell into Jack’s embrace, clasping onto his face to pull him into an open-mouthed kiss.

Jack’s hands tightened their grip on Hiccup’s hips and Hiccup responded by running his fingers through Jack’s hair and pulling on them. Jack’s breathe was getting hot and heavy on his face and they soon pulled away panting.

Hiccup grinded his hips down, his hands leaving Jack’s hair to pull on the strings of his robe, needing his boyfriend just as naked as he was.

Jack had begun his attack on Hiccup’s chest, sucking and nibbling his way down. Hiccup let out a particularly throaty moan as Jack bit down on the flesh surrounding his hardening nipple. He pulled Jack up again and smashed their lips together, desperate to stick his tongue down as far as it would go.

Jack’s hands finally left his hips and moved down to his ass, kneading them and spreading them wide open. Hiccup even went as far as to angle his hips to the camera, giving it a good view of his quivering asshole. Because that’s where jack’s dick was going. Look at it, Dagur. Look at it and see what you will never have.

Hiccup tucked at Jack’s robe, needing him to stand up to remove it completely. The white haired male simply lifted hiccup up with one arm, and Hiccup was unsure if he was doing it to show off or because he damn well knew that Hiccup got turned on from being manhandled, and laid the boy down on the bed, before tugging his own clothes off.

Hiccup immediately pulled him down again, not being able to stand the idea of not being close to jack. He easily spread his legs for him and pulled him in the gap between them, before hooking his foot and prosthetic around him, not wanting to let Jack go. Jack lazily grinded against him, creating the most delicious friction between their hard dicks. But Hiccup wanted more.

Jack, grab the lube. I need you in me.” He moaned.

“Mhm, Fuck yes.” Jack whispered against his neck, sending shivers down Hiccup’s spine. “Gonna fuck you good, baby. But you have to release your hold on me a bit. I can’t reach the lube otherwise.”

“No.” Hiccup said childishly, really disliking the idea of letting Jack out of his arms.

“Here you go, you nimwits.” Astrid said, throwing the bottle of lube at Jack’s head. Hiccup could literally feel her roll her eyes behind her camera, but he could care less.

“Hiccup, really. I can’t prep you like this.” Jack playfully scoffed. 

“Then just lube up your cock and fuck me already.”

“I’ll rim you if you let go.” Jack drove a hard bargain. Hiccup loosened his hold and pulled his legs up to his chest, giving Jack access to do whatever he wanted with him.

Jack smiled at his small victory and gave Hiccup a little kiss, before moving down and kissing his asshole all the same.

“You’re greedy, you know that.” Jack smirked, while licking and nipping his hole playfully.

“Only for you.” Hiccup moaned, shuddering happily as he felt his boyfriends tongue poke inside him and licking hungrily at his insides. Hiccup didn’t know what turned him on more, Jack’s tongue on his prostate, his lips sucking on his outer ring or Jack’s heavy breathes and gasps before he dove in again, loving the taste so much he barely gave himself enough air before returning to his favourite meal. He clung desperately to his legs, grinding himself against Jack’s skilful tongue, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a never ending moan. Once he let one of his hands travel down to grasp his dick, but Jack slapped him away.

“I told you before. You’ll come from the pleasure I give you alone.” Jack told him. Hiccup only responded by pulling jack up to face his aching cock. Jack nipped his tight in punishment, but still put Hiccup’s cock in his mouth, his fingers now replacing his tongue in Hiccup’s asshole. Hiccup let his legs go in favour of clutching the bed sheets and Jack’s hair.

Jack knew exactly where to strike, sucking and licking at the right spots and finger fucking Hiccup at the correct pace. It was unfair really, how much Jack knew Hiccup’s body. How, no matter what, he was capable of turning it against him and leaving him a whimpering mess. It wasn’t long before Hiccup grew impatient.

“Jack, I’m ready. You can finger me after our third round or so. I need you to fuck me now.” Hiccup huffed, knowing fully well that he had been ready for the past few minutes and Jack was just dragging it out, he kind of was an ass like that.

“Fine. Fine. You never let me have my fun.” Jack said, turning Hiccup around on all fours. Hiccup moved his chest down and his ass up, really loving how slutty this position made him feel. It was even better when Jack slapped his ass playfully, earning a surprised squeak from Hiccup.

Hiccup wiggled his ass at Jack, passive-aggressively telling him to hurry the fuck up. Jack grabbed Hiccup’s hip roughly to hold him still and lined his dick up. In one swift stroke he was home, both boys letting out a satisfied sigh. Soon the sound of flesh meeting flesh was echoing through the room, symphonizing with their moans and the sloppy sounds of Hiccup’s lube wet asshole.

Jack pulled Hiccup to his chest, focusing on only giving slow hard trust, as if to put him on display. And Hiccup was. From his hot and red panting face, to his hard nipples, all the way down to his stiff and leaking cock. Astrid caught it all on video. The brunette’s whole body bounced with each trust, earning Jack a loud moan from those sweet and saliva-coated lips. Hiccup’s half lidded eyes focused on the camera, directly looking at the audience with a fiendish smirk. He must have looked good, because even Astrid squirmed her legs together.

Jack suddenly picked up the pace, causing Hiccup to fall over against the bed in a desperate attempt to hold onto something. Whereas before had been a smirk on his face, now only an open mouth could be found as Hiccup sang praise after praise in the tone Jack loved so much. Hiccup closed his eyes and clutched the bed in order not to come too soon. When he opened them again, he saw that Astrid had moved closer, the camera now only a foot away.

“Tell us, Hiccup.” She said in a low voice and she had to lick her lips before continuing. “How does it feel? Is Jack fucking you good?”

Astrid could be cruel when she wanted. She knew perfectly well that Hiccup couldn’t get anything other than a whorish moan out, let alone a whole sentence. He frowned at her in frustration, before deciding to get his revenge by putting on a face of pure bliss and letting out a sound that put all his other ones to shame.

The effect was imminent. Jack, caught off guard, completely lost his aim for a second and lost his pace, actually slipping out of Hiccup, while the camera shook as Astrid involuntarily trusted her hips forward. Hiccup immediately took advantage to the situation. He pulled away and pushed Jack down, only to straddle him seconds later, giving Astrid and the camera a good view of his back as he sank down on Jack’s dick.

Hiccup may have loved any position Jack put him in, but there was something about riding him that just felt natural. The way he bounced up and down, making sure Jack hit his sweet spot every time, in a pace he decided just felt so good. And Hiccup would make sure that anyone who could see him now would know exactly how much he loved it. It was, after all, an absurd notion that his sex-life was lacking and could be better. How could Dagur please him better, when Hiccup had already found the one who could make his toes curl, make him cum more times than he could count. Hiccup knew precisely who could fuck him good, and that’s why he’s got him between his legs, panting and gasping just as much as Hiccup himself was.

They were both close to release, sobbing and begging for it with every vein and muscle in their body. Grabbing and pulling on each other, drawing the other closer and closer in an attempt to become one. Chanting mantra’s of the only words left in their vocabulary. Kissing and sucking and pulling, until they finally moaned each other’s name in their bliss.

Their bodies were coated in cum and sweat, sucking in sweet air they didn’t seem to need before. And for all their hard fucking and trusting, now all that was left was the loving gaze in their eyes as the world around them seemed to fade. Their lips met in soft union and the moment was broken by their happy and satisfied giggles.

Hiccup got up, letting the camera have a good view of Jack’s cum running down his leg, before turning to his face to it.

“So, Dagur, with these visuals we were hoping you will finally take a hint and realise that I have a perfect boyfriend who can satisfy me so good I will not be able to walk for days and am not in need of you or that shrivelled up shrimp you call dick. We should actually film the rest of the night, but I fear the battery will run out long before we will.”


End file.
